


Or... You can just kiss

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Spacegangsters Three-O [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom, Spacegangsters - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Spacegangsters, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darko needs to learn to follow Adam’s routine now that he's living with him and Nigel. He can't just be watching Rocky II loudly and not notice that he was making their little lover upset. </p><p>Featuring some kissing, some stroking and some coming. Hehe...</p><p>And the fucking love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or... You can just kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Told you guys I get fueled by comments. So keep them coming... (add double meaning here) XDDD

 

“What are you doing here, gorgeous?” Nigel’s right arm slipped behind Adam as his boy sat down facing him. His eyes lingered on one exposed nipple peeking through his unbuttoned dachshund-printed shirt that his smaller lover had on. He leaned over and nuzzled Adam's neck, nipping him gently. Adam squirmed – not to escape, Nigel thought, not entirely to do that, but to make him move his ass from their bed. “It’s seven-thirty, babe, why aren’t you watching your show?”

Nigel reached up to tuck Adam’s curl behind his ear. He’s been growing it long since Darko had moved in with them almost two months ago. It was Darko’s preference, not Nigel's, but the other man didn’t complain. Adam only looked more beautiful now – especially when his longish hair was curling damp on his forehead as he rode Nigel while choking on Darko's cock as he stood beside him.

“You’re not listening to me!”

“Ow!” Nigel yelped, rubbing his left pectoral. His angel just hit his chest with his fist – and it wasn’t a feint. Adam made a move to stand but Nigel grabbed him again. “Sorry, I was thinking of something else. Can you tell me again?”

Adam pursed his lips, clearly irritated. He breathed deeply for some seconds, controlling his growing anger, and then only spoke when he was sure he was calm enough. Nigel's arm around his waist and him breathing in time with Adam helped, as it usually did.

“I said I can’t watch my show because Darko is watching a movie too loudly.”

Nigel straightened up from the bed, taking Adam's hand and tugging him along as he got up. “Did you tell him to shut off whatever he’s watching?”

“I told him to reduce the volume and he did, but it’s still too loud for me.” Adam complained, annoyed that his schedule was broken.

It wasn’t the first time that it happened since Darko had moved in, but the disruptions were still quite frequent than what Adam could tolerate. It took him and Nigel to sync their routines (or Nigel's lack thereof) almost a year, so he was giving Darko more leeway. He was now thinking that his other lover was going to be more of a challenge than Nigel. Adam decided he’d maybe soon need to see a psychiatrist to help him with his stress levels.

“Darko!” Nigel yelled and Adam jumped. The older man was quick to hug his angel to his side and rub circles on his back as an apology.

“What?” Darko asked, eyes still fixed on the TV.

“The fuck are you watching, anyway? Adam can’t watch his show cos you’re so fucking loud.” Nigel stood behind the couch, glaring at his friend (and not-yet lover).

Darko paused the movie and looked up, smiling at Adam as soon as he saw him there. “Hey, dove, wanna sit by me?” he asked, holding up a hand.

Nigel smacked his hand away. “Stop watching Rocky again and let Adam watch his space show, old fuck.”

Darko glared back at Nigel, his hand smarting. “Fuck you, Nigel,” then to Adam, “Sorry, baby. I’ll just –,“ sighing, he stood up and killed the TV and speakers. “There. Can you sit beside me while you watch your show?”

“Why didn’t you turn it off when I told you it was too loud?” Adam asked, brows furrowed.

Nigel snorted and crossed his arms on his chest. “Yeah, why didn’t you?”

Darko didn’t like how pleased the fucker looked with him being in trouble with their darling. He decided he needed to change that. He got up and knelt on the couch, facing Adam, and took his hands.

“Can you still watch your show now?” he threw their Jupiter wall clock a glance. “It’s not too late for it, is it?”

“It’s seven-thirty six.” Adam stated.

“And that’s late.” Nigel added.

Darko inhaled deeply, trying to ignore Nigel's smugly smiling face. He pulled Adam by the waist and kissed his lips a little.

“Sorry. I won’t do it again, promise.” He took out his cellphone and placed it in Adam’s hand. “Save your schedule here and put alarm notices on them so I’d know when I need to stop my shit so you can begin yours.”

“I don’t know how you stopping your bowel movement correlates with me beginning mine, but are you sure about me putting an alarm here for my schedule?” Adam asked, unlocking Darko's phone. The password was 5eXy@dam.

“Yeah, I’m sure, dove.” Darko said, peppering Adam's neck with kisses, his eyes directed at Nigel. He was happy he was now getting used to Adam questioning idioms.

“Hmph!” Nigel snorted again, his smug smile now slowly mutating to one that, on a bad day, can spell fists flying and landing on someone’s face, leaving it looking like a pulpy orange. Darko smiled at that.

“Okay.” Adam said, already typing in his schedule and setting up alarms for them. He felt Darko licking below his earlobe and he gasped as the man bit his tender skin gently. “Mmmh…” Adam hummed, pleased at the attention. If Darko will follow his schedule and not cause him any stress, maybe he didn’t need a psychiatrist after all, Adam thought. He moaned as Darko licked into his ear, making him shiver.

“Do you forgive me?” Darko asked, showing Nigel how his right hand was now slipping under the waistband of Adam’s boxer shorts.

“You don’t need to fucking grope him to ask for forgiveness.” Nigel sneered.

“Don’t I?” Darko challenged him, squeezing one of Adam's perky cheeks and making the boy squirm.

“You’re making me excited.” Adam said, smiling as he gave back Darko's phone. His cheeks were a deep pink and his eyes were dark ocean blue.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Darko said, enchanted, before swooping down and pulling Adam to his chest, kissing the boy’s lips and then easily thrusting his tongue between them. His cellphone thankfully landed on the couch.

Adam's arms went about Darko's nape and kissed him back hungrily. His cock was filling fast and he liked how aggressive Darko was with him. Nigel was almost always sweet with him while Darko had a roughness that made Adam weak in the knees. It was thrilling to be wanted so much.

He moaned softly as a wall of warmth pressed against his back and another set of lips tasted his earlobe, teasing him. Nigel was also getting hard and Adam rolled his hips back at him, letting the older man know he liked it.

“So gorgeous, baby…” Nigel said, puffing hot breath against Adam's shoulder as he slipped his own shirt off the boy’s slender body, leaving it hanging open.

Adam moaned sharply this time as Darko's seeking lips trailed down his chest, capturing one of his still very sensitive nipples between his teeth before sucking on it. The boy raked his fingers in Darko's short hair and with his other hand, he reached back to pull Nigel by the nape to kiss him.

Nigel savored Adam's moans as he sucked the boy’s tongue, tasting his flavor, drinking him in. Adam's hand took his right hand and guided it to his ass, under the hem of his shorts, pressing his fingers in the crease of his cheeks.

“More…” Adam hummed, breaking the kiss and smiling as he tugged at Darko's hair and directed him to his other nipple. “Yes…” he sighed when he felt the man tonguing the pebbled nub. “Yes…” he moaned again as Nigel parted his cheeks and began to tease his hole with spit-wet fingers. He could feel his cock now hard and straining against the garter of his boxers.

Nigel dipped his finger inside Adam’s heat at the same time Darko pulled down their boy’s boxers and laved the gathered slick on his cockhead. Adam’s eyes rolled back in his head and he whined aloud, the desperate sound shooting directly at both older men’s cocks.

“Please…” Adam sighed, his head lolling on Nigel's shoulder. The man’s lips found his again, his tongue slipping in and out of his mouth at the same pace as his questing fingers in Adam's tightness. Adam felt like he was burning. His body was thrumming, his breathing going faster. “Fuck me, please…”

“Bed?” Nigel asked, voice rough with lust.

Adam shook his head. “Here, now.” He said, disentangling himself from the two men to swing his legs on the back of the couch. He pulled Darko's lips back to his and pushed the man to sit back to the other end, as he straddled his thighs.

Nigel was behind him soon enough, peeling his dog shirt off and kissing the expanse of skin newly exposed. He nosed Adam’s nape, up his hairline, then licked into the hollow of his clavicle. He helped Adam as the boy struggled to pull off his shorts, letting Nigel appreciate his glowing nakedness as he rolled his hips against the hard line of Darko's erection, still not breaking their kiss.

Nigel yanked his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere. He'd take care of it later. For now what he needed was to bury his throbbing cock in Adam’s tight heat as soon as possible.

Darko has just thrown his briefs on the floor and was grabbing Adam's ass when Nigel joined them again, crouching behind their smaller lover and reaching about his waist to curl his fingers around Adam’s length.

"Fuck me..." Adam whined, arching his back and leaning over Darko who was busy tugging and teasing his tender nipples.

Darko sneered at Nigel over Adam's shoulder and gently pinched the smaller man’s sensitive nubs. Adam moaned. "You had him first last night. It's my turn."

Nigel sneered back and gave Adam’s cock a few slow strokes while thumbing his leaking tip. Adam groaned and bucked his hips. "Yeah? You said it's my turn if I won that round. I did, so I fucked him."

Darko grabbed Adam by the nape and crushed their mouths together, watching with satisfaction as Nigel narrowed his eyes at him.

"We can't play a round of poker now, so..." Darko trailed, tongue laving a wide stripe on Adam's jaw.

"Or I can just fuck him first again because you ruined his show schedule." Nigel threw at Darko, then pulled Adam to his chest, his hand still tugging on his lover's hardness and causing him to whimper in need.

"Or... you can just kiss..."

Nigel’s hand stopped moving. "What was that, love?"

Adam opened his eyes and smiled at them. "Kiss each other. I'll decide who kisses the other better and he'll be the one to fuck me first."

Darko’s eyes widened. "That's - sweetheart..."

Adam swung his legs off Darko's body and delicately sat his ass on the opposite armchair, throwing one leg over the side, exposing himself completely. He looked at his baffled lovers with intense interest as he casually stroked his cock.

"You can go first, Ni-Ni." He ordered more than said to him.

Nigel's mouth opened then closed as he couldn’t find the words he was going to say. He threw Darko a confused look telling him to say something - anything. The other man just looked as bewildered as him.

"Fuck it." Nigel huffed and grabbed his best friend by the nape and pressed their lips together.

Darko's eyes flew open even more as he felt Nigel’s tongue delve into his mouth.

"The fuck!" He yelped as he pushed Nigel off of him and the other man tumbled to the other end of the loveseat more surprised than ever.

Nigel got up, his fists balled at his sides. "You fucking threw me off!"

"You're a goddamn awful kisser!" Darko protested.

"No, he isn't." Adam said, sighing then going back to sit between them. He took their hands and placed them one on top of the other and on his own. "Let's do this together." He said then leaned over to kiss Darko. The older man readily accepted his parted lips, eagerly caressing him with his own.

As he kissed Darko, Adam took Nigel’s cock in his hand and began to pump him. He smiled into the kiss as Darko's hand slipped from their pile and wrapped around Adam’s hard length.

"Now you." Adam said, turning to Nigel, and the man hummed happily as he devoured Adam’s mouth. Darko watched them kiss, his hand now palming Adam’s smooth, hairless balls.

With a giggle, Adam let Nigel go and he watched the two men look at him curiously as he slid down from the couch to kneel in front of them.

"Baby, what -"

"Shhh..." Adam told Nigel, and then winking, he took both their cocks in his hands and started pumping them. Both men moaned. "Is this good?" Adam asked as he licked his lips. He didn't wait for their answer and instead bent his head and sucked on the tip of Darko's wet cock. Nigel groaned at the sight.

Before they knew what was happening, Adam was alternating sucking just their cocks' bulbous heads, lapping up their precum and humming in delight. Nigel looked at Darko and saw that his friend's neck was splashed with bright crimson, his breathing ragged as Adam continued his torturous teasing. His friend's deep longing was beautiful. Darko seemed to feel his eyes as he turned to see the same desperate need written on his friend's face. Nigel looked sexy as fuck.

"Come here." Darko said, cupping Nigel’s face and pulling him near. Nigel went to him and sealed their lips together, want-filled voices mingling as they both grabbed the other to deepen the kiss.

Adam smiled, seeing his two handsome lovers kiss desperately, their tongues probing and slithering back and forth to get a hint of the other's flavor.

"Me too." He said as he rose from the floor, straddling the pair's muscled thighs and wrapping his arms about them.

"Here, love..." Nigel was breathless as he let Adam join the kiss, three sets of lips slipping and sliding against each other, one licking, the other biting while the other readily received caresses.

Darko reached down, taking Nigel in his hand. Nigel chuckled then fisted Adam’s length at the same time their boy teased Darko with long, slow strokes.

In minutes, the room was filled with nothing but their harsh breathing mingled with needy moans and hissed curses. Adam was the loudest and he didn't care if he was, which the two older men loved just fine.

"I'm gonna come - Nigel..." Adam whined, his hips stilling as jets of pearly white slick dripped on Nigel's hand. He moaned and chased his breath while Darko rubbed his back, gentling him from his high, grounding him.

"Fucking faster... gonna come..." Nigel huffed then dropped his head on Adam’s shoulder as his body shuddered. Darko fisted him lazily, smearing his cum on his cock.

Adam raised his eyes to Darko and gave him a small kiss then turned to Nigel and kissed him too. He let Nigel’s thumb slip between their lips and then he suckled on the digit hungrily as he met the other's questioning glance.

"You won." Nigel told Darko as he reached for the side table drawer, producing a tube of lube. His friend grinned at him, the corner of his eyes crinkling. "I now believe you can make someone come from kissing you."

Darko laughed. "I didn't make you -" He stopped, then laughed again. "I did make you come."

"Now, you get to come in me." Adam said enthusiastically, taking the lube and flipping it open. He squirted a generous amount in his hand and slicked up Darko's angry-looking sex. "You're so ready to come, aren't you?" He said, moving up Darko's thighs and rubbing the man's cock against his hole.

Darko planted his hands on Adam's waist, then groaned aloud as the smaller man impaled himself on his throbbing dick. "Fucking tight... so fucking tight, dove..." He said, running his hands on Adam's sides.

"Hmm... you're so deep. Darko..."

"Fuck, Adam..." Darko groaned, thrusting up into the smaller man, fingertips digging crescents into his hips.

Nigel came up behind Adam again, wrapping him in his arms, one hand dipping below where Darko's cock was pistoning the whining boy so deeply and fingering the stretched rim.

"One day, darling, we're both gonna come inside you. We'll make you scream and beg for it, and we'll both fill your sweet, tight hole..." Nigel said against Adam's ear, his eyes meeting Darko's and seeing the same promise in them.

"Please!" Adam shivered with the mental image, unsure how he could need more when he had a long, fat cock already fucking into him. "Darko!" He whimpered, his hands clutching the man’s chest as he bounced on him.

"So damn good... Adam..." Darko said, "fucking..." He groaned as he fucked into Adam two, three times more, and then he was coming - coming so hard, Adam was whimpering as he filled his hole.

"Here, baby... I'm here..." Nigel cooed, seeing how hard Adam was breathing, dragging him to lean on his body and shushing him as he cried softly, their boy overwhelmed with the emotions they were channeling to him,

Darko slipped from Adam gently and rose from the cushions, then brought Adam’s face to the crook of his neck, whispering to him to breathe with him, to feel how calm he is...

Nigel nodded to Darko and left them to get a clean, warm towel for Adam. Their little love wouldn’t be able to take a bath in the state he was in and Nigel was determined that he wouldn't go to bed smelling like come and sweat. Adam was adamant about his hygiene and Nigel was going to maintain it.

Darko was humming a Romanian song to Adam and was rocking him when Nigel came back. He sat behind their boy and kissed his shoulder, making him smile as he glanced at Nigel.

"We'll get you cleaned up, baby... okay?"

Adam nodded and let Darko hoist him onto his lap, mesmerized at the efortlesness he showed, as if he weighed nothing. The man's lilting song calmed Adam well and his heart felt so full of more love for him. His arms went around Darko and he smiled as he felt the older man's answering grin against his shoulder.

"All done, darling." Nigel murmured into his hair. "And it's almost eight-fifteen. Do you wanna sleep now?"

"It's not yet nine." Darko added, parting from their beautiful boy and allowing him back his personal space, though he still remained perched on Darko's lap.

"Let's sleep." Adam said, happy and sated. He extended his arms and Nigel was immediately beside him, ready to lift him up like a drowsy child. It might have looked silly if others were to demand this from their partner, but both Nigel and Darko knew Adam’s need to touch them more while in bed before they slept as it reassured him of the security they offered and it surrounded him of their genuine affection - something that he had long ago thought he would never find.

 

 ///

  
Fixed in their now-usual bed positions, with Darko on the left, Nigel at the right and Adam in the middle, they turned down the lights and huddled ever closer together.

"Love you, dove." Darko kissed his brow.

Adam kissed him on the lips and tugged his arm towards him.

"Love you, gorgeous." Nigel said, placing his arm about Adam's waist.

Adam also pecked a kiss on his lips and secured their arms around him before closing his eyes.

"I love you two." He said and let his dreams wash over him.

 

 


End file.
